Among interactive media enthusiasts, such as computer game enthusiasts, broadcasting live video and uploading video clips of computer interactive media sessions (e.g., game sessions) is widely popular. In one known hosting system, users post links to live video streams and/or video clips of in-session video (e.g., in-game video) to a hosting site, for viewing by other users. In the known hosting system, this video data may be organized by channels, each channel being established by a user, and typically organized around a theme such as a particular game title. Within each channel, the user that curates the channel may post links to live video and video clips of in-session video, which may be viewed by viewers who view the videos in the channel.
Video content may be created and uploaded by users from various disparate gaming platforms to a hosting system, and users' craft titles of their video feeds, clips, and channels. The hosting system may include a search tool that enables users to enter keyword search queries to be matched against textual titles of live video feeds, video clips, and channels. While this provides users some ability to locate content, the textual titles of the videos themselves are subject to the whims of individual users and thus the content returned in a search query may not be relevant to the viewer, or is too voluminous to be helpful. Thus, viewers may be forced to sort through a large number of files when searching for relevant interactive media video and in many cases may not find content which is relevant to them despite the search.